


Casandriel...?

by potentiallyAWKWARD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alfie - Freeform, Angels, M/M, PWP, SO SORRY, jealous!Dean, slight blood kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 23:45:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4241190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potentiallyAWKWARD/pseuds/potentiallyAWKWARD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After saving Samandriel, Cas has a moment with the angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Casandriel...?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cas_novak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cas_novak/gifts).



Castiel stumbled under the weight of the injured angel, head spinning. He still hadn't recovered completely from his time in Purgatory and using his angel skills came at a steep cost, especially when bringing along a plus one.

He set down Samandriel gently, helping to prop him up against the Impala. "Are you alright?" Cas asked seriously.

The angel nodded weakly, panting. "I'm uninjured, yes. Castiel, you need to help me," he whispered, looking about as if scared he were being watched.

Castiel looked around as well, making sure they were alone. "I thought I just helped you... I will do my best. What do you need?"

"Protection," Samandriel pleaded, grabbing Cas' tie and pulling him closer. His murky brown eyes bore into Castiel's blue ones. "From Naomi. Please, Castiel, don't let her kill me!"

"Who is this Naomi? Is she a demon? I assure you-" Cas began, looking back at the old factory where the Winchesters were still doing who-knows-what.

"No, no. Naomi, Cas. You know-" The young man glanced up to the heavens.

Cas looked up, half expecting a face to appear in the night sky. "I- I'm not sure. Why would one of our kind want to kill you?"

Samandriel drew in a ragged breath, pulling Cas in. "I told Crowley secrets, Castiel. Things I didn't even know," he whispered into his ear.

Cas shivered, probably from the chill in the night air. "Like what?"

Samandriel's grip on Cas tightened. "The-"

"Angel tablet," the woman finished. Cas blinked against the sudden, artificial light. "Samandriel is a traitor, Castiel. He has endangered us all. You must dispose of him. That's an order."

"No," Cas growled at the strange woman, only he was back at Samandriel's side. The younger angel looked at him in confusion.

"I didn't even say it, Castiel! Please!" Samandriel cried, taking the word as a refusal to help him.

"No, not that. I- never mind," Castiel sighed. He fingered the edge of his blade, fighting the urge to lean in and sink it into his friend's stomach. "Samandriel, I've been given orders. I'm fighting them, but you must leave. I can't hold back much longer."

The boy looked up hopelessly. "Will I ever see you again?"

Castiel closed his eyes. "I don't know. Probably not. You'll need to set wards around yourself so you can't be found. Not even by m-"

Cas' eyes snapped open in surprise as another pair of lips were pressed to his, effectively silencing him. Samandriel grabbed the front of Cas' trench coat and pulled him closer.

"Oh, how sweet. Now's the perfect time to kill him."

Cas glared up at the woman. "I'm not going to-"

Samandriel's tongue traced his bottom lip. Cas gasped. Where on earth had his fellow angel learned to do this? He had only had a vessel for a few weeks. Perhaps the human had a girlfriend, who had thrown herself at him not knowing what had happened? Yes, that had to be-

All thoughts left Cas' head as the younger angel sucked on his tongue gently, fingers running down his shirt and resting at his belt buckle. Holy Mother of God... Cas' hands found the other angel's face and held him there, afraid that he would suddenly leave. The urge to kill Samandriel was being quickly overrun by the urge to do something just as sinful and unfamiliar.

He broke away, gasping. "What are you doing to me?" Cas growled, kneeling on the hard pavement and removing his belt hastily. "What am I doing?"

"I believe it's called fornication," the younger angel replied seriously, unzipping his own pants. The taste of blood was in Cas' mouth, tangy and salty. Odd sensations were creeping down his stomach to his loins not unlike the time he had watched the movie with the pizza man and the babysitter.

"I don't know how to do this," Cas admitted once he had his pants pulled down to his thighs, exposing his most private parts. He blushed as the cool breeze made his arousal harden even further, now causing it to stick out prominently.

"Just... stick it somewhere and see if it feels good," Samandriel suggested with a crooked smile, turning around so he was kneeling facing the car. He bent over slightly, giving Cas a perfect aim to- oh.

Oh.

"Oh, please don't tell me you're going to do it," the woman sighed, rubbing her temples. "If you are, I'm going to have to look away."

Cas glared at her but thankfully did not for as soon as he opened his mouth he was back with Samandriel.

"Oh, screw it," Cas growled, slamming into the other angel without warning.

"Oh, fuck!" the angel cried out. "Wait. Wait, please."

Castiel stilled inside Samandriel. "Did I do it wrong? Should I put it somewhere else-?"

"No, just... let me get used to you," the boy gasped, hands splayed across the side of the Impala.

After several seconds, Samandriel nodded. "Okay. Slowly, this time."

Cas pulled out slowly as instructed and thrust back into him just as tentatively. He bit his lip as a flood if sensations washed over him- lust, mainly. Now that he knew what to do he wanted to- what was the term? Fuck him senseless?

"Faster," Samandriel breathed, leaning back to take more of Cas in. Cas withdrew and this time slammed into Samandriel, who cried out again but this time it was somehow different. More... carnal. Cas shuddered and repeated the motion, hoping for the same reaction. He was not disappointed.

"What the hell is going on out here? It sounds like-"

Cas pulled out of Samandriel suddenly and stood as Dean and Sam rounded the corner.

"Oh, fuck," Dean finished, closing his eyes upon seeing the scene. "On the Impala even? Damn it, Cas, that's just..." He shuddered.

Cas blushed as Samandriel slowly stood and pulled up his pants. "I'm sorry, Dean. I need to take him somewhere safe-"

"And have a nice, proper fucking?" Dean finished with a growl as he opened the car door violently. "Good. Go."

Not bothering to protest and instead casting an apologetic look at Sam, Cas grabbed Samandriel's arm and vanished.

Several hours later, Sam turned to Dean in the car. "You have to admit, it's good Cas finally showed some sexual preference."

Dean cast a dirty look at his brother. "Yeah, with Douchey the angel. If anyone's gonna get fucked by Cas against the Impala it should be me."

"...wait, what?"


End file.
